1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clock technology and more particularly, to a wireless inductive pointer clock, which can be automatically synchronized to the time on a smart phone or tablet computer upon approaching of the smart phone or tablet computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pointer clock generally comprises a dial, a movement, and three hands (the hour hand, the minute hand and the second hand). The second hand, the minute hand and the hour hand are pivotally coupled to the movement, and driven by the movement to indicate the time measured.
Commercial pointer clocks use different appearance designs or dial patterns to attract consumers. However, correcting the position of the hour hand, minute hand or second hand of a conventional pointer clock can simply be achieved manually. When wishing to correct the time on a pointer clock, the user needs to remove the pointer clock from the wall for correction. After correction, the user needs to hang the pointer clock on the wall again. It is very inconvenient to adjust the indication of time in a conventional pointer clock.
Further, a radio-controlled clock is synchronized by a time code transmitted by a radio transmitter connected to an atomic clock. However, the use of a radio-controlled clock may encounter problems. If a radio-controlled clock is used in a zone between two transmitters, it sometimes picks up one signal and sometimes another. Further, a radio-controlled clock may be unable to accurately receive the time code transmitted by a radio transmitter due to environmental interferences.